


The Blizzard of '92

by ItchyToaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Eddie gets sick, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Movie Night, Reddie, Richie is a good boyfriend, Smut, Stanlon - Freeform, good shit, sleep over, there is no angst you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: A tradition stands within the Losers’ Club that every winter break, the seven of them sleep over one Loser’s house. In the year 1992, the warmth of the Denbrough household is where they find themselves, surrounded by good company and even better food. Seven teenagers find happiness and company in one another while the snow falls outside in their quiet town.





	The Blizzard of '92

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite fics that I've written. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

Winters in Derry were a monstrosity. A force to be reckoned with. The Losers often challenged the forces of nature while sledding and during their snowball fights. Though the rest of the town thought seventeen-year-olds were too old to be horsing around in the middle of December, the group seldom cared, their faces cold with frostbite and their hands chilled from throwing fistfuls of snow. When the wind was chilled and the sun was nowhere to be found, the Losers were in each other’s company, making snow forts and terrible renditions of snowmen from dawn until dusk… or until Eddie started complaining about catching a cold. Whichever came first. And every winter break, without fail, the gang would pick someone’s house to spend the night over at, exchanging cheap gifts and sipping hot chocolate as they watched the snow fall gently from the sky.

In the winter of 1992, Bill’s house was the one where every member of the group traveled to for the night. At 6 P.M. sharp, the teenagers would start coming through one by one, sleeping gear, pajamas, and gifts piled high in their arms as they stepped over the threshold of the Denborough home.

Stan had come early, as he always did, saying ‘Early is on time and on time is late’, which became a phrase that others in the group (Richie) came to hate. Bill and Stan spent the afternoon making hot chocolate and laying out snacks and food for the rest of the group as they started to arrive. Bill’s mom had made them some chocolate chip cookies before her and her husband traveled to their family’s house for the weekend, wearily trusting Bill and Stan to make sure everything stayed under control. It was a surprise to Bill, considering what had happened just a few years prior to Georgie, but, Bill rested a bit more easily knowing that Pennywise was gone

But, those thoughts didn’t plague his mind as he and Stan moved about the kitchen; Stan was pouring Bugles into a large bowl, and popcorn into another. Bill was cutting up brownies he had just pulled from the oven, carefully placing them onto a large platter for the rest of them to enjoy. They worked in mutual silence, the absence of sound becoming a comfort the two of them shared.

“Could you put the bowls in the li-living room?” Bill asked, and Stan nodded, taking the two bowls of junk food and placing them on the table in front of the television, which quietly played reruns of Magnum P.I., a show neither of them was really interested in, but one that added some background noise to their work.

As Stan made his way back to the kitchen, the phone started to ring. Bill finished plating the brownies and went to answer.

“Hello?”

_“Bill? Hey, It’s Eddie.”_

“Hey! Wh-where are you?” Bill asked, knowing that Eddie was notorious for showing up early like Stan, mostly out of habit because of his mother, and also because he was always relieved to get out of the house for any reason.

A cough came from the other line, followed by the sound of someone blowing their nose.

_“I’m sick. I don’t think I’ll be able to come.”_

“What?” Bill asked in shock, the exclamation making Stan whip his head up from the plates he was organizing.

A sniffle came from the phone.  _“Yeah. I told you we shouldn't have stayed out yesterday.”_  Eddie groaned, blowing his nose again. Bill sighed, looking up and meeting Stan’s concerned gaze. ‘What’s wrong?’ He mouthed.

Bill held his finger up. “Hold on Eddie I’m p-pu-putting you on speaker.” After he did so, he set the phone on the kitchen counter.

“Eddie it’s Stan. What’s wrong?”

_“[sneeze] I’m sick. I don’t think I can come.”_

Stan frowned at the phone, glancing up at Bill for a moment. “Are you sure? We’ve been planning this for months.”

_“I- I don't think my mom will let me.”_

The doorbell rang, and Bill left the kitchen to answer it. Stan stayed put, drumming his fingers on the counter. “You sure?” He asked, looking up and seeing Mike, Ben, and Beverly enter the kitchen silently. The three of them gathered in the kitchen. Ben and Beverly waving at Stan silently while Mike greeting Stan with a quick kiss. Mike opened his mouth to start talking when his attention was gripped by the sound of Eddie’s coughing.

Beverly’s brow furrowed, and she approached the kitchen counter. “What’s happening?” She asked, close enough to the phone so Eddie could hear her.

 _“I’m sick.”_  Eddie groaned again, sniffing loudly. Beverly frowned, and the boys gathered around the kitchen counter.

“You can’t come?” Ben asked, standing next to Beverly. Eddie groaned a ‘no’ in response, to which Mike offered, “I can make some chicken noodle soup when you get here. That always does the trick.”

“And I ha-have some medicine here too,” Bill said, hoping Eddie would change his mind.

 _“What about my mom?”_  Eddie muttered with defeat.

Beverly let out an exasperated sigh. “C’mon Eddie, you’re eighteen! This’ll probably be our last winter break together.”

There was silence on the other line for a little while, and the kids around the table all exchanged worried glances.

_“Okay.”_

The others cheered in response, smiles lighting up their faces. “See you in a bit.” Bill hung up the phone, setting it back down in the receiver.

**..**

Richie parked outside of Eddie’s house, the rumbling of his truck echoing through the almost-silent neighborhood. He waited for a few minutes, and when Eddie didn’t come out, he hopped out of his car into the snowy weather. The snowfall had gotten a bit heavier, and Richie could barely see as large snowflakes stuck to his glasses. His knees knocked together as he shivered on the porch. Though his mother insisted he wear something appropriate, Richie only dressed in too-tight jeans, and an oversized sweater. He knocked on the door, his knuckles already red with frostbite, and the door opened to the sight of Sonia Kaspbrak.

“Heyyy Mrs. K, is Eddie coming down soon?” He asked with a wry smile. Sonia’s look of disapproval only grew with Richie’s question.

“No. He’s  _sick_.” She said curtly, and Richie’s smile fell.

“Can I at least go see him?” He asked, trying to mask the obvious irritation in his voice knowing that they were all legal adults. Before Sonia could close the door on Tozier without another word, Eddie came walking downstairs with his duffle bag in one hand and his sleeping bag in the other.

“What’s going on, mom?” Eddie asked, sniffling. Sonia turned away from the shivering boy on her porch.

“Eddie, sweety, what are you doing out of bed?” Her voice was sickeningly sweet, and the tone made Richie’s stomach turn, knowing exactly what Sonia had up her sleeve.

“Eds c’mon,” Richie called from the other side of the screen door, his arms wrapped around his own tall lanky frame in a futile attempt to keep himself warm. Eddie looked towards his mother, and then to Richie.

“Mom you know this only happens once a year,” Eddie said, walking towards his boyfriend.

Sonia stood in front of the door, blocking Richie’s view. “ _No_ , Eddie. You’re staying home.”

Eddie, now the height of his mother, scowled at her, jaw shifting as he tried to hold his tongue.

“I’m going, Mom. I’m not a child anymore.” Eddie stood his ground, waiting for his mother to either move or cry crocodile tears to make him stay. He could feel his stomach knot and his heart jump up in down in his chest with fear, hoping that he wouldn’t crumble under his mother’s iron fist. His hair stood as Sonia’s eyes widened, shocked at how defiant Eddie was becoming because of those terrible friends he kept in company with.

“Eddie,” She started, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible, although her eyes contained a spark of rage. “You’re staying  _home_.”

Eddie sniffled again, eyes narrowing. He mustered up his courage and started to find a lost, defiant voice within himself. “I think you forget that I’m graduating soon. You’ll have to let me go eventually.” Behind the screen door, Richie was grinning ear to ear, silently cheering on his boyfriend.

Sonia fell silent again, and Eddie moved past her to get his jacket and scarf from the coat rack and shutting the door behind him as he left. As he walked down the driveway to Richie’s truck, he could hear his mother’s manipulative wailing from the other side. He tried not to listen, instead focusing on Richie’s wonderfully comforting presence. His heart thumped away in his chest, vaguely familiar to the same time he had yelled at his mother about the placebos he was given in ‘89.

Richie’s body was trembling by the time they got into the truck and started it up. He looked at the smaller boy in the passenger’s seat who, though layered heavily, shook like a leaf. Richie blew warm air into his hands before speaking.

“That was awesome, Baby!” His grin was stretched from ear to ear as he pulled the smaller boy in for a tight hug. Eddie let out a shaky laugh, his hands still trembling slightly from what had just transpired.

“Thanks, Rich.” He smiled, hugging the improperly dressed teen tightly to warm him up. Richie’s arms pulled him close, not minding a bit how much Eddie sniffled against his shoulder.  The embrace relaxed both boys, their bodies against one another’s becoming a comfort that they both silently cherished.

After Eddie was released from Tozier’s death grip hug, he pulled tissues out from his pocket to wipe his nose. Richie laughed, quickly pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek before driving to Bill’s house.

“You’re okay?” Richie asked, glancing at Eddie when they reached a traffic light. Eddie nodded in return though he was curled up in the passenger’s seat with his knees to his chest.

“Y-yeah don’t worry about me.” He smiled in return, looking at Richie’s improper attire and frowning.

“How are you able to dress like that and I’m the one who’s sick?” Eddie frowned, his teeth chattering slightly though Richie had turned the heat on full blast. Richie grinned, leaning in to kiss Eddie’s temple.

“Sorry, your immune system is shit, Eds.” He chuckled, making Eddie frown and sniffle.

“If you kiss me you're gonna get sick, dumbass,” Eddie warned between his sniffling. Richie grinned as he leaned in closer.

“I'll take my chances, Babe.” He smiled against Eddie’s lips before kissing him slowly. They both smiled in the slow kiss, only breaking it when the cars behind Richie has started to honk loudly for him to drive.

“ _Shit_.” Richie hissed, speeding off, and Eddie giggled with delight as they made their way to Bill’s house.

**..**

The five that were over were scattered around the home. Mike was in the kitchen with Stan and Bill, making chicken noodle soup Mike swore cured colds. His grandmother had made the same recipe for him as a kid, and though he didn’t have every necessary ingredient, Mike made do with what Bill provided.

Beverly and Ben were busy using the blankets and pillows to create a fort big enough for the seven of them. The task was tricky, given that they were all legal adults, and the height of the couches was barely tall enough for Beverly to crawl through, let alone someone as massive as Richie Tozier. However, Ben, the clever kid he was, had brought bungee cords just for the occasion.

“That’s a bit much, don’t you think?” Beverly laughed as she and Ben draped blankets that attached from wall to wall in an attempt to create a door-like structure.

“You’ve gotta admit it’s pretty smart though, right?” Ben grinned proudly, starting to roll out sleeping bags underneath the makeshift shelter. Beverly smiled back, hanging up the last of the blankets before helping Ben.

Suddenly, the noise of the doorbell rang through the house, followed by the quick rhythmic rapping of knuckles knocking against the door. When there wasn’t an immediate answer, the doorbell was rung again. And again. And again. And again. And a--

“Took you long enough! My dick’s a damn popsicle out here!” Richie said between chattering teeth when Stan opened the door. Eddie stood next to him, shivering as well but not nearly as much as the poorly dressed boy. Richie’s dark curls were dotted with large snowflakes, hair starting to drip as the molecules started to melt. Stan only rolled his eyes as the sight, taking the liberty of letting the two in as Bill finished off the last of the plating.

“Hi, Richie.”

“H-hey guys!” The boy greeted from the kitchen as the last of the seven walked into the warm house.

Eddie’s cheeks were bright red though he was bundled in his scarf and coat. The boy peeled off layer after layer, making Richie laugh.

“Jeez, Eds! You look like a tomato under all of that!” Richie giggled, pinching Eddie’s cheeks playfully. The shorter boy swatted his hand away in protest, brow knitted.

“Stop it, Richie.” Eddie’s voice was a forced groan, however, a small smile was plastered on his face, and his cheeks were dusted a rosy pink. Richie just stuck his tongue out at Eddie, walking into the kitchen to meet Bill, who was cleaning up the mess he, Mike and Stan had made.

“What ya’ cookin up over here?” He asked, taking a bite out of one of the brownies.

“Th-those are for after dinner.” Bill scolded, frowning at his immature friend. Richie rolled his eyes, taking another bite out of the delicious dessert.

“Sorry, Mom. What’s for dinner?” Richie teased, speaking through mouthfuls of the brownie.

“Th-there’s pizza on the way. I got--”

“Did you get pineapple?” Richie asked both hands on the counter. The rest of the Losers groaned, eyes rolling.

“For the last time, Richie,” Mike called from the stove, still stirring the chicken noodle soup. “pineapple does  _not_  belong on pizza!” The rest of the group agreed with murmurs, looking at Richie. Bill stayed silent for a moment.

“...I got one ha-half pineapple.”

“Come on Bill! Now you’re just encouraging him!” Stan frowned, watching as Richie danced around the kitchen, humming some out of tune melody. Lanky arms wrapped around Bill’s frame.

“Big Bill savin’ the day!” Richie grinned, giving his friend a squeeze before he was immediately pushed off by the receiver of the hug.  

“D-don’t press your luck.”

Soon, the Losers were meandering about the kitchen, helping set things together and pull random chairs from different rooms around the kitchen table. Though each time one of the kids would catch a glimpse of the heavy snow outside, there was a comforting warmth within the Denbrough household. Among the seven of them, under the soft lighting in the kitchen, the house was filled with the coziness of a blanket fresh out of the dryer, and the smiles that lit each of their faces made the chilling feeling from outside melt away.

When all seven of them occupied the kitchen, they were starting to test the capacity of the area, all moving around with things and tasks, bumping and maneuvering around one another as they started to set up the small dining table for dinner.

Mike and Stanley were two busybodies, cleaning up the remnants of the soup they had prepared for Eddie. Beverly was searching through cabinets for seven glasses while Ben was pulling soda out from the fridge. Though Eddie also wanted to help, he was immediately wrapped in a blanket, courtesy of Richie.

“We don’t want your icky germs all over everything.” Richie teased, planting a playful wet kiss on the side of Eddie’s face as he pulled up a chair for his boyfriend.

“Like you even care.” Eddie retorted with a laugh, while Richie placed a hot mug of hot chocolate in front of him. The sick teen sipped the drink while he watched his friends meander around the kitchen with ‘excuse me’s and ‘oh, sorry’s and a few ‘LOOK OUT!’s from Richie, who yelled just to enjoy watching Stan jump out of his skin from the abrupt noise.  

“Fuck you, Richie! Fuck you!” Stan frowned when the boy did it for a third time, the glasses of Coca-Cola that were in his hands almost spilling. Richie only cackled, helping Beverly set the table. Almost everything was ready, and once the doorbell rang, signaling that the pizza had arrived, all seven of the famished teenagers were practically pushing Bill to answer the door to get the food.

“Make sure you leave that pineapple pizza on the doorstep, too!” Mike called as Bill walked to the door, a wad of cash in hand. Richie only glared at Mike, who grinned back in response.

As quickly as Bill left, he was back with five boxes of pizza in his arms. The scent consumed the house, and the rest of the gang were quickly helping Bill set the boxes down on the kitchen counter to reveal the delicious food. Richie grinned as he opened up the cardboard box with ‘PNPPL’ written on the front in a black, messy scrawl.

“You see  _this_ , guys?” Richie asked, taking a piece out of the box and displaying it to the rest of his friends like a delicacy. “This is the best food known to man and--”

“Your taste in food is just as bad as your taste in fashion.” Stan quipped back, placing two slices of pepperoni on his own plate. The remark had Eddie cackling in his seat, and promptly after his fit of laughter, the boy started to cough, his throat hoarse as he did so.

Richie rushed over to his boyfriend, who sat catching his breath, clutching his inhaler in one hand while his left hand held the thick blanket close to his shaking frame.

“Eds! Eds, baby are you okay?” Richie asked hurriedly, sitting down next to Eddie and draping an arm over his shoulder. The sick boy nodded silently, though as he leaned into Richie’s chest, his body was hot and trembling slightly. The sight made Richie become even more concerned, and he called for Bill to get Eddie some medicine, while Mike rushed over with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He smiled at Richie and Eddie, placing a hand on the sick teen’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. “You’ll be better in no time, Eddie.”

“Th-thanks, Mike.” Eddie smiled, taking the bowl into his hands and starting to eat slowly. Richie still sat patiently by his side, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s hair and letting his lips lingering there for a moment, fingers tracing patterns on Eddie’s lower back.

Bill came over with a dose of cough medicine for his sick friend. “This shu-should help.” He set the small plastic cup next to Eddie’s food and he gladly downed the grape syrup. Richie giggled, watching as the tart flavor made Eddie’s face scrunch up in distaste.

“You sure you’re okay, Eds?” Richie asked. His other friends all silently waited for an answer as they all began to sit down at the crowded dining table.  

“Promise. Thanks for everything guys.” Eddie smiled at the rest of the familiar faces that surrounded him, the sight making Eddie forget about his headache and stuffy nose for just a moment. He could never place it, but when all seven of them joined together in the same place, Eddie felt complete. He felt at home.

The other Losers only murmured ‘you’re welcome’s in return, delighted to help any of their friends through a number of ailments, especially after their summer in 1988.

Conversations began to swarm around the table comfortably. Since their senior year was slowly starting to come to a close, Mike and Stan had begun talking about what was ahead for all of them. Beverly said she wanted to go to Los Angeles for fashion design, Stanley was still debating between Colorado and California, both home to exceptional zoology and life science programs.

“Come to LA with me and Bev, Stan!” Richie jeered from across the table with a mouth full of pineapple pizza. Stanley frowned in return.

“And have to see you? I want to enjoy college, Richie.” Stan teased back, though he chuckled at the sight of his jokester of a friend. The seven had always talked about moving away to the west coast someday, all with wishful thinking and big dreams of all sticking together and making it out of Derry, but when Mike broke the news over Thanksgiving that leaving Derry wasn’t in his future, the dream had started to crack. But, like anyone in Derry knew, it took a lot for a Tozier to let go of wild ideas and big dreams. Richie still talked about LA like it was in sight like Ben hadn’t already committed to moving to Washington and Mike hadn’t already started preparations for running the entirety of the farm. It took a lot to crush the dreams of Richie Tozier.

“Just think:” Richie had his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, his left hand reaching out to paint the scene he had envisioned since they had started their freshman year of high school. “At Stanford, Stan’s researching why birds fuck, or something, and Mike and Ben are up to their necks in all the books they’d ever want. Bill’s with me and Bev at UCLA; Eds is there too.” Eddie only rolled his eyes, noticing Richie glance at him with a smirk. The rest of the gang only laughed at Richie’s idea, knowing that as nice as it sounded, it was a dream far out of reach and just a fading image of what might have been. “We’re all gonna get this nice apartment downtown and everything’s gonna be great! I’ll get famous, obviously--”

The television, which had been quietly playing reruns of different shows, suddenly changed to a weather report, a long dial tone coming from the old contraption that made everyone direct their attention to the screen.

“Oh  _no_.” Bill groaned, setting his drink down and getting up to get a better look at the screen. Beverly left her seat as well, opening the blinds and gasping at the sight outside. The window was all white. The sheets of snow that fell barely let the street lights show through. Outside, Beverly could make out some parked cars, already covered in layers of white. The roads, the sidewalks, the driveways, the grass, all camouflaged by a uniform blanket of white snow, one that started to take vehicles with it, hiding objects in plain sight.

Beverly’s head turned to the sound of Bill cursing. “What is it?”

“The s-s-snow storm’s not gonna stop until t-tomorrow,” Bill growled, pulling back the curtains in the living room to take a look outside. Mike, Stanley, and Ben all got up to examine the view outside.

From his spot, Richie could hear Ben wistfully mused about how ‘beautiful’ snow storms were. Stanley grumbled about how the snow was going to damage his car, and the pessimistic remark was quickly followed by Mike, who only mentioned how being around one another would make it seem less bleak.

“I’m gonna go check out the view,” Richie said to Eddie, getting up and walking over to stand next to Beverly by the kitchen window. “Awh,  _shit_!” Tozier cried when he saw the back of his truck, already piled high with snow. Beverly laughed at the sight.

“You could always make a fort in the truck bed tomorrow.” She teased, earning a playful punch from her best friend.

“Yeah sure, like you wanna be shoveling snow like it’s animal shit at the zoo.” He rolled his eyes, the vivid imagery making Stan dry-heave from the other side of the room.

“You know literally  _any_  other analogy would have been fine, Richie. Or better yet:  _silence_!” Stanley’s voice was dripping in layers of sarcasm as he pretended to act surprised. Richie rolled his eyes, turning to the direction of the voice.

“Hardy-har-har. Laugh it up.” He grumbled, arms folding over as he glared out the window at the sight.

“It’s kinda nice, don’t you think?” Beverly hummed, watching how each snowflaked twinkled under the street lights. “The snowflakes kind of look like stars.” She mused, mostly to herself, but Richie took notice, glancing at her.

“Yeah.” He said softly, eyes flicking back to the scene outside, his perspective molding with Beverly’s words. She always did have a way with them ever since she started dating Ben.

The two watched silently, and soon, Richie felt a familiar figure stand next to him, a heavy head resting on his shoulder. Richie only kissed the soft brown curls, and in return, blanket-covered arms embraced him. The sight of snowfall had them all entranced like mother nature had begun to hypnotize the town of Derry with a heavy snowfall and sheets of magic, mind-warping snow.

Suddenly the silence was broken by Eddie’s coughing. It had subsided for most of the meal, but returned with his chest heaving and clawing for air. Richie’s demeanor changed in seconds, arm wrapped around Eddie tight and his right hand fetched his inhaler, holding it up as he quietly coached Eddie through his breathing exercises.

Beverly took notice quickly as Richie started to talk in a low, comforting voice to the gasping boy, filling up a glass of water for Eddie. He took the glass with shaking hands and a breathless ‘thank you’.

“Hey, shh, don’t speak, Baby,” Richie’s voice was unusually soft, meant only for his sick boyfriend. He was aware that Eddie was well beyond the need for help, but Richie couldn’t help the need that tugged at his insides and begged for him to take care of his best friend, his boyfriend. Usually, Eddie would be protesting through wheezing breaths, but as he stood next to Richie, Eddie was listening to every kind word that fell from his boyfriend’s lips.

_In: two, three. Out: two three. C’mon Eddie, you’ve got this._

Once the tightness in Eddie’s chest had subsided, he was downing the glass of water Beverly had given him, Adam’s Apple bobbing with every heavy gulp. The rest of the Losers had already rushed into the kitchen.  Looks of concern painted all their faces, all asking if there was anything they could do to help. Eddie shook his head, setting the glass down on the kitchen counter.

“I’m fine, I swear guys. Jeez, you guys are acting like my mom.” He laughed, slowly easing himself from his boyfriend’s death-grip, one that Richie hadn’t realized he was doing until he felt a strain in the joints of his fingers.

“Are you sure, Eddie?” Beverly asked, picking up the empty glass and filling it up again. “You look really bad…”

Eddie looked at the full glass that was placed in front of him again, picking it up and setting it aside. He leaned against the kitchen counter for support, however, praying the cough medicine would kick in.

“I’m fine-”

“No, you’re not Eds, c’mon.” Richie urged, hands holding onto the invalid’s shoulders and looking at him.

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie only protested, moving out of Richie’s grip and taking his place back against the counter. The movement made Richie sigh in exasperation, and he looked at their host for help. “Can he just take a bath or something? He looks worse than a horny squirrel in a wool sock.”

“ _No_ \--that's fucking disgusting. Richie, I’m fine.” Eddie protested through his stuffy nose, sniffling loudly after his breathing had finally gotten back to normal.

Bill grimaced at the analogy. “Eddie, he’s right.” He said with a heavy sigh. Eddie’s eyes rolled back at the response, and he tried to waddle away with his large blanket still around him.

“Oh- _hoh_  no you don’t!” Richie laughed, long arms picking up his sick boyfriend into his arms, carrying him bridal-style. Eddie frowned, although is arms had already locked behind Richie’s neck.

Beverly was laughing at the sight, her grin spread wide. “Eddie, you really look like a baby.” Her laugh bubbled in her words, and her remark made the rest of the Losers take a second look before they too were laughing as well. Eddie glared at all of them, letting out a groan when Richie planted a big, wet kiss on his cheek.

“Ye-up!” Richie beamed as he started to make his way up the stairs. “ _My_  baby.” He smiled warmly, kissing Eddie’s temple and walking into the master bathroom.

“Richie you know we can’t be in here,” Eddie warned, knowing that Bill and his parents would be less than delighted to know that they had used their master bathroom. But, Richie cared not of consequences.

“Nonsense!” Richie cried, setting Eddie down on the bathroom counter next to the sink. “Only the best for my Eddie Spaghetti.” The nickname made Eddie roll his eyes, but he made no vocal protest.

He watched from his perch on the bathroom counter as Richie started to open the tap, checking to make sure the water was on the warmer side, as Eddie liked his showers and baths to be as akin to his own personality as possible-- within reason, of course. Richie was pouring in liquid soap, watching as mountains of bubbles started to rise in the large tub.

“Richie, Bill’s gonna be pissed,” Eddie warned. He shrugged off the blanket that was still around his shoulders. The steam from the bath started to congregate around the entirety of the bathroom, making the area become filled with a humid, dense warmth. It surrounded Eddie, and the shivering started to subside because of it.

“Stop worrying, Eds. Besides, you need this.” Richie smiled, walking back over to his boyfriend still on the counter. His hands rested on Eddie’s waist, fingers dipping under his sweater and pulling the garment over Eddie’s head. Eddie, in turn, raised his arms up, exposing his olive skin and slightly muscular frame. Richie leaned in, blowing a raspberry into Eddie’s chest while the sweater still covered the other’s face.

“Richie!” Eddie squealed, a giggled bubbling from his lips. He could feel his chest tighten again, coughing as he laughed. The sound made Richie call to him with concern, hands on Eddie’s knees.

“Eddie are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. One sec.” Eddie murmured under the sweater. He, pulled off the garment by himself, resting back against the mirror with a smile on his face. He looked at Richie fondly, taking the hand on his knee into his own. “You gotta stop worrying so much, Bubba.” Eddie laughed, kissing Richie’s knuckles.

The lanky figure giggled, his freckled cheeks dusted a rosy pink from his boyfriend’s affectionate gesture. “Can’t help it Eds.” He only replied, kissing Eddie on the cheek. “Now c’mon, you gotta get in before the water gets cold.” Richie’s lips spread into a grin against Eddie’s skin, fingers starting to undo the button of Eddie’s jeans and unzipping.

“Hey, hey! I can do it myself.” Eddie said through a laugh, holding both of Richie’s wrists. He could hear the other boy whine, lips against Eddie’s jaw.

“Awh Eddie, you know I can never resist you…” Richie said, his voice soft and quiet against Eddie’s ear. His warm breath made Eddie shudder.

“Bubba, I’m sick.” Eddie murmured, the pet name always able to make Richie do as Eddie asked. Reluctantly, Richie pulled away, kissing Eddie’s forehead once while long fingers mused those soft dark chocolate locks.

“Okay, Baby, okay. Want me to get you some medicine? Tea?” Richie asked, hands still gently cupping Eddie’s face as if he was physically unable to completely pull away from Eddie.

“Tea sounds nice. Thanks.” Eddie smiled, kissing Richie’s cheek and letting him leave the bathroom.

Richie hobbled downstairs, hearing the sound of the other five talking quietly while Back to The Future played in the background. He tiptoed over to the kitchen, hoping to go unnoticed.

“Hey! We see you over there, quit being sneaky!” Mike called from his spot on the couch. Stanley had his head resting on his shoulder, arms lazily wrapped around Mike’s middle while fingers carded through Stanley’s curls.

Richie turned to the voice, teeth bared in a goofy grin. Beverly laughed at the sight. “What’cha looking for, Rich? Did you already finish?” She grinned, referring to the long-standing joke that Richie and Eddie were always ‘going at it like rabbits’. As she approached Richie by the stove, she poked his side, making the boy squirm.

“Haha, Bev. You know I can last for hours.” Richie grinned back, putting the black tea kettle to boil. The young woman only rolled her eyes in response, leaning back against the counter.

“Is he doing okay?” She asked, her tone more serious as she watched Richie walk over to the cabinets, pulling out an orange mug and flipping the ceramic in his hands, making Beverly rush to grab it, but the boy caught it in mid-air, a pleased grin on his face.

“He’s doin’ okay. He asked for some tea so I’m here.” Richie placed the mug on the counter, searching around for the other ‘ingredients’ to make the beverage. “...How do you make tea?” He asked slowly, gazing up to see the look of disbelief on Beverly’s face.

“Are you serious?” She laughed, shaking her head. “Of course it would take a Tozier to ask that question.” Beverly teased. “Hey, guys!” She said over her shoulder, and all heads turned away from Doc Brown and Marty McFly.

“What is it? We’re about to get to the good part, Bev!” Ben groaned, being the one who suggested the movie. Beverly rolled her eyes at the other’s remark.

“Richie can’t make tea and apparently needs help.” She grinned, just bursting to share the ‘news’ with the rest of the gang. As laughter consumed the space, Beverly’s eyes flicked over to Richie, whose head was tipped back as he groaned.

“Yeah, I know! Eds just needs some damn tea so can I just get it to him before he turns into a damn prune upstairs?” Richie sighed.

Mike moved to get up, but Stan whined, gripping the boy’s shirt and looking up at him. “Noooo don’t go I’m  _sleepy_.” Stanley pouted, looking up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Mike laughed.

“You have never used that word to describe how tired you are Stan. You just want me to stay, don’t you?” Mike grinned, catching Stan in his little act. But those hazel eyes had Mike melting. Stan was silent as Mike’s words, watching the other two boys get up and move to the kitchen.

“...yeah.” Stanley grimaced slightly, the expression turning into a hopeful smile. “ _Please_?”

Mike rolled his eyes, sitting back down on the couch and leaning into Stanley’s tight embrace.

**..**

Eddie rested back in the large bathtub, bubbles and warm water surrounding his body and soothing the tight feeling that had formed in his chest. A quiet sigh left his lips, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as he relaxed as much as he could. From downstairs, Eddie could hear the sound of Richie’s voice, as well as the laughter from his other friends. The sound made him smile fondly, silently appreciating the company he kept himself in. He really was lucky to have such a perfect boyfriend like Richie.

Oh, Richie. With his dopey grin and large horn-rimmed glasses. Richie, with his freckled cheeks and dark eyes; his tousled hair and tall frame. Those perfect lips and soft voice. Gentle hands and perfect touch.

“Oh, Richie…”

His fingers had trailed down his chest, his pelvis, fingers lazily stroking his cock. A sigh left his lips, eyes fluttering as his hand started to move a bit more, mind swarming with the thought of his boyfriend.  _RichieRichieRichie_. The young man moaned before catching his lower lip between his teeth to keep himself quiet. His legs spread in the tub, water sloshing around him softly as he did so. Another heavy sigh left Eddie as his hand moved lower, index finger circling his hole. Eddie gasped, lips once again parted as his finger pressed in, breath hitching at the mildly painful feeling, but still, Eddie moved his finger in and out slowly, his breath labored and slow with his movements. The digit moved a bit faster as he kept going, trying to focus on what Richie would do, how those hands would roam his body, lips pressed against his neck as he fingered him open. How Richie’s cock would be pressed against Eddie’s thigh and Richie’s voice would be hot and heavy against the shell of Eddie’s ear, whispering sweet nothings that would make Eddie melt under him. All Richie.  _RichieRichieRiche_.

“ _Oh_ , Richie-!”

**..**

The other four were in the kitchen, Bill was pulling out a bottle of honey from the pantry, and Ben was cutting a lemon wedge for the tea.

“Look, I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure four people shouldn’t be making one cup of tea.” Richie laughed from his spot next to the stove. His remark was met with a laugh from Beverly.

“You mean  _three_  people? We’re teaching you, Richie.” The joke only made Richie roll his eyes and shake his head.

“Wh-what kind of tea would be best?” Bill asked from the pantry. Before anyone else could answer, Mike was calling from his spot on the couch.

“Lemon ginger! It’s the best for a sore throat!”

“Stop moving, ‘m trying to sleep,” Stan muttered softly into Mike’s chest.

“Sorry, Baby,” Mike said quietly, kissing Stanley’s curls.

Beverly sighed ‘awh’, a smile forming on her face at the adorable sight of her friends. Her attention was pulled away by the sound of the kettle boiling, and she quickly turned off the stove.

“I got it! I got it!” Richie tried shooing the girl away but Beverly didn’t budge.

“Oh no, you go sit down before you burn yourself.” Beverly pointed to a seat by the kitchen table and Richie only frowned, making his way to sit down.

“I d-don’t get how he listens t-to you.” Bill laughed, handing Beverly a box of lemon ginger tea bags. Beverly grinned, shrugging.

“Me neither.”

The four in the kitchen were finally able to make what Ben called ‘the perfect cup of tea’. Well, three, while Richie sat patiently at the kitchen table showing ‘moral support’ for their efforts.

“And don’t try and flip that cup when you give it to Eddie!” Beverly warned at Richie made his way upstairs with the freshly brewed cup of tea.  He could hear their laughter from downstairs start to fade as he approached the closed bathroom door. From the other side, he could hear the sound of water sloshing, and Richie’s brow knitted. He got closer, hand on the doorknob when he heard Eddie’s voice on the other side.

“ _Oh_ , Richie-!”

Richie licked his lips, grinning. He slowly opened the door, peeking in and seeing Eddie’s head tossed back and his hands under the water, his movements hidden by the bubbles. Eddie still hadn’t noticed Richie, caught up in his own fantasy when the reality was slowly walking into the bathroom.

“Hey, Baby…” Richie’s voice was low and warm, the sound making Eddie jump and quickly remove his hands.

“H-hey!” Eddie practically cried, looking up to see his boyfriend standing in front of him with a hot mug of tea. “Th-thanks for getting me tea…” He smiled, freckled cheeks still bright red. Richie only laughed, setting the drink down on the bathroom counter and kneeling down next to the tub so he was eye level with Eddie.

“No problem, Baby.” Richie hummed, looking up and down at his boyfriend. “What’cha been doing?” He asked, tilting his head to the side with mock-curiosity. He knew exactly what Eddie had been doing, but he was itching to hear Eddie say it.

The brunette placed his arms on the side of the tub, resting his head on top. “Nothing…” He said innocently, eyes blown wide when he looked at his boyfriend.

“ _Really_?” Richie grinned, leaning in closer. “ ‘cause it seems like you were touching yourself… what were you thinkin’ about, Baby?” His tongue wet his lower lip, and the sight made Eddie’s eyes flick down to Richie’s lips as he spoke.

“You… touching me.” Eddie breathed, subconsciously moving closer to Richie. “...opening me up… stretching me out and playing with my cock…” He shuddered, lips almost touching Richie’s.

Richie smirked, taking off his glasses. “Do you want me to, Baby?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Eddie breathed before his hands were gripping the collar of Richie’s sweater, pulling him into a heated kiss. His lips were quick, trying to convey all his desperation in the movement. Richie moaned into Eddie’s mouth, right hand pulling at Eddie’s soft brown curls. The tug made Eddie moan in return, eyes fluttering.

“C’mere, Rich,” Eddie said breathlessly, watching his boyfriend quickly undress. Richie tossed his sweater in the corner, peeling off his too-tight jeans before climbing into the bathtub with his boyfriend. They were immediately together, Eddie sitting on Richie’s lap. His hands were on Richie’s shoulders, pulling him into a slow, desperate kiss.

Richie’s hands were over Eddie’s body, manhandling his boyfriend and spreading his ass. The movement drew a moan from Eddie, the young man whimpering against Richie’s lips.

“Talk to me. What does my baby want?” Richie asked, massaging Eddie’s ass while his boyfriend ground his hips against his own.

Eddie’s breath hitched, Richie’s finger tapping Eddie’s hole, massaging slowly. He tried to speak, but Richie only grinned in response. “Already spread your little hole out for my cock, huh?” His voice was all but a dark chuckle, lips trailing down Eddie’s neck and mouthing at his skin, leaving small bruises. “So desperate to be  _fucked_ , aren’t you, Baby?”

“Y-yes… I n-need you, Richie.” Eddie whimpered, trying to grind down on Richie’s fingers, but he was stopped prematurely.

“Ah-ah. Naughty little thing. Ask nicely.” Richie loved this. He loved how his boyfriend, who was usually so quiet about sex, became this desperate little thing squirming and begging to be fucked.

“I need you fucking me, Richie, please. I  _need_  you so bad,” Eddie’s hand was wrapped around his own cock, moving slowly, but Richie’s free hand gripped Eddie’s wrist.

“No touching, Baby. C’mon talk to me.” Richie said, his voice smooth and calm, washing over Eddie like a wave.

“I want your cock,  _please_ …” Eddie whimpered, eyes wide as he looked at Richie.  

“Of course Baby,” Richie’s two fingers finally pressed into Eddie, and the boy in his lap moaned, back arching. Fingers dug into Richie’s shoulders, and Richie watched with a grin as Eddie rode him slowly. “Look at you, already so loose and ready like the little slut you are.”

Eddie moaned, nodding and opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend. “Only for you.” His lips parted as he breathed heavily. The sight made Richie heady, and a groan left his lips while his cock grew harder by the second.

“Come here. I wanna make my baby feel good.” Richie practically growled, his hands gripping Eddie’s hips roughly. He lined his cock over Eddie’s hole, hips canting up to meet the other’s. Eddie cried out before quickly pulling his lip between his two teeth to keep himself quiet. His entire body shuddered as he bottomed out, jaw dropping open as he adjusted himself on Richie’s cock.

“Oh…  _fuck_.” Eddie groaned quietly, eyelids fluttering shut as he started to slowly ride Richie. He could feel the water slowly moving around them. Richie’s fingers held Eddie, but it wasn’t with a horribly tight grip, but more of a gentle, guiding hand, fingertips brushing against Eddie’s skin tenderly.

“So beautiful, Baby…” Richie moaned, his hips moving with Eddie’s. They moved carefully, trying not to make such a mess as they moved together. Eddie moaned in response to Richie’s words, eyes closing as he tried to concentrate. He felt the grip on his hips harden.

“Eddie-baby, don’t be shy,” Richie whispered, his left hand moving to cup Eddie’s face. His thumb ran over Eddie’s jawline, water dripping down his skin. “You look so gorgeous when you ride me.” Richie smiled, and Eddie felt himself become a puddle in Richie’s lap, a sigh leaving his lips. He moved close to Richie, kissing him slow and sweet.

“I love you.” He whispered, lips brushing over Richie’s as he spoke.

“I love you too.” Richie whispered back, hands trailing up Eddie’s spine and moving back down to rest on his hips. He moaned as Eddie’s warmth surrounded his cock again, fingers pressing into Eddie’s skin. “Fuck, Baby…” He groaned, unable to help the way his hips canted up into Eddie’s tight heat, reveling in the way his hole fluttered around his cock.

Eddie whined, head dropping onto Richie’s shoulder as his movements became more purposeful. “Fuck fuck, Richie…” His voice was breathy and hot, eyes screwed shut as Richie’s hips started to really move, pounding into him without restraint. A moan fell from his parted lips, but he quickly cut himself off, face buried in the crook of Richie’s neck.

“C’mon Baby,” Richie huffed, hands tight on Eddie’s hips as they moved together. “lemme hear that pretty voice of yours. Wanna hear how good you feel baby boy.”

The words made Eddie lose all self-control, head tipping back as he met Richie’s thrusts. “Rich- h-harder ‘m close.” Eddie gripped Richie’s shoulders, moaning loudly when he complied with his words. He could feel himself start to become foggy, that familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“God, Baby you’re so fuckin’ pretty. Go on an’ come for me Baby- wanna see you come.” Richie growled into Eddie’s shoulder, his right hand moving to pump Eddie’s cock. His touch made Eddie cry out, back arching and head tipping back as he came in Richie’s hand and onto their stomachs. Richie was right after; Eddie’s hole clenched around Richie as he filled him up with his warmth. Eddie moaned at the feeling, fingers still gripping Richie tight. They came down slowly, bodies trembling as their gasps filled the bathroom.

“So much for getting clean.” Richie teased as he helped Eddie pull out. The joke earned Richie a playful punch from his boyfriend.

“Beep beep, Trashmouth.” Eddie giggled, cupping Richie’s face and pulling him into a slow, loving kiss. Richie’s hands roamed up Eddie’s body with unspoken affection, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder blades and back. He hummed low, arms wrapping tight around Eddie’s frame as he pulled away.

“Love you, Eds.” Richie smiled, kissing Eddie’s nose. The other boy giggled, face scrunching up from the affectionate gesture.

“Love you too Rich-”

A knock cut Eddie off, and his eyes went wide, meeting Richie’s look of terror with his own.

“Are you g-guys done fu-fucking in my parent’s bathroom yet?” Bill called from the other side of the door. Richie was doubled over with laughter while Eddie covered his reddening face in embarrassment.

“Yeah, Bill! Made it nice and warm for when they get back, too!” Richie cackled.

“Shut up!” Eddie hissed, giving Richie another punch, just slightly harder and making Richie mock pout in response. “We’ll be out soon, Bill. Sorry!” Eddie called. A heavy, annoyed sigh came from the opposite side, footsteps trailing away.

“Feelin’ any better, Eds?” Eddie looked back at his grinning boyfriend with a half-smile, unable to keep a stone-cold look around that goofy grin. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Awh c’mon!” Richie pouted, arms squeezing Eddie’s frame. “I know a lil’ Tozier lovin’ always makes my Eds feel good.” Richie joked, and Eddie giggled, cheeks once again turning red.

“Okay, okay. A little better.” Eddie laughed, maneuvering out of Richie’s lap and reaching up to get the mug that sat on the sink counter.

“Oh… sorry ‘bout that.” Richie laughed, draining the tub and standing up. Eddie followed suit, standing up on slightly-shaking legs. He stirred the drink with the spoon that sat in the mug, the once-hot beverage now lukewarm from staying out for a little while. Eddie frowned slightly as he took a sip.

“It’s okay. Could be a little hotter.” He shrugged, stepping out of the tub and letting Richie wrap him in a nice fluffy towel. Hands rested on his shoulders, rubbing Eddie’s sides softly. Richie could never quite pull away from Eddie.

“I don’t think we should be using these, Richie.” Eddie laughed, looking up at his boyfriend, who still had an affectionate gaze in his eyes. A tender kiss was pressed to Eddie’s temple in reply. He smiled.

“Only the best for you, Eddie-baby.”


End file.
